


Golden Visions

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Kosmo was a bad wolfie, Pee, amazon prime, bad doggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: After a rough mission, Keith collapses into a dream...





	Golden Visions

"Oh my God, Keith is finally awake!" said Hunk. "We were so worried!"

"Yeah, you passed out after that battle," said Pidge. Keith looked around the room, his eyes wide.

"I had a vision," he said. "I was standing in a sparkling white field of pure magic and clouds, butt-naked, and someone was calling out to me. I saw my father and Thace and Ulaz and a bunch of other dead people who said I had a choice...to subscribe to the one-year Amazon Prime membership and pay monthly fees, or go for the lifetime one and pay a lower fee once a year..."

"And?" Allura prompted gently as Shiro and Lance put their hands on his shoulders.

"And then...there was a golden light, warm and salty...all over my legs...and then..."

"What smells salty?" Allura asked, and then everyone looked down and saw the smelly yellow puddle on the blankets and all over the floor. Keith glared over towards his space wolf, who had a sheepish wolfie grin on his face. "Keeeeeeith..."

"Goddammit Kosmo what did I tell you about peeing on the blankets?" Keith scolded. Kosmo gave him a long slobbery lick on his face and Keith couldn't stay mad. But he made him teleport the pee into a space toilet to get rid of it. When they got back to Earth Curtis welcomed them and offered to help house train Kosmo not to pee on things because dogs love Curtis and they'll listen to him.


End file.
